starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
|gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=600 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Raven,It is true, if you can get close enough with the Raven (previously known as the Nighthawk), the Hunter-Seeker Missile(HSM) is likely to do some major damage. Nonetheless, a zerg opponent should have an ample amount of time to react to it, and the HSM has a slight delay launch when it comes out from the Raven. Additionally, there will be a visual that will show exactly which unit is being targeted by the HSM, allowing the possibility of more micro by the zerg player to limit the damage taken. Nighthawk+HSM vs Mutalisk. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-26.2009-04-08. StarCraft 2 - All units. GaneStar. Accessed on 2009-04-09. formerly known as the Nighthawk, Vulkan'As another update that you guys will get at BlizzCon, the Vulkans are now updated as the 'Nighthawks' in the BlizzCon build. They have updated art to reflect this as well. Those going to BlizzCon, make note of the cool new movement animations added to several Terran air units. Karune. 2008-10-08. New Lurker and Vulcan Art. ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-08. and the '''TF-620 Nomad,Speaking of the Nomad, it has actually gotten it's new art update, and a name update as well. It is now known as the Vulkan, and will be resigning down chaos at your expansions with its Auto Turrets. Karune. 2008-09-08. Ideas for NOMAD. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-08.Nomads, also now known as the Vulkan, is still a detector. Actually, it is probably the most powerful mobile detector in the game, considering it can also rapidly deploy a medley of Terran defenses used to both support an attack or raid the enemy. Karune 2008-09-17. Karune: do comsats still require much energy? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-17. is a terran air unit featured in StarCraft II. It is based on constructing objects.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez) 2007-12-19. Nomad question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-19. Overview Operationally linked to an AI,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 the Raven is an all-around workhorse that combines the functions of a surveillance drone and a combat engineer. A common sight among the Fringe Worlds, these robust air-mobile vehicles are built to operate independently in harsh climates. Ravens excel in protection and reconnaissance due to their defensive auto-turrets and their advanced sensors, which can detect cloaked or burrowed enemies. The Terran Dominion initially designed the Raven to give low-level protection to its most isolated outposts, but recently the Raven has been used in escalating levels of conflict to replace the older and costlier science vessel.Game Units: Raven. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-10 Game Unit The Raven is analogous to the science vessel of the original StarCraft, and are "primarily support craft" for the terran factions. They have no standard attack of their own. They are strong against s. Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty In StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, Ravens are unlocked through research. This costs 20 protoss research points, and is an alternative to the science vessel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. Trivia If one looks at the unit portrait in the map editor, one can find that on the back side of some of the monitors there are unit ability icons such as cloaking, lockdown, lift off, load , Hercules dropship's rapid deployment and an unknown icon. There is even the "unload" command icon behind the machine in front of the user. There is an animation where all the monitors explode and the pilot facepalms. Its structure resembles that of the Arbiter. The pilot has his face angled away from the camera as shown in the photo below, but if seen from the front in the game files he has a generic face with wrinkles and a microphone. He sits with his mouth open. In some regards he can be viewed as a "gamer" because of some of his actions. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Raven Quotations Achievements Images File:Nighthawk SC2 Head1.jpg|Raven's profile File:AutoTurret SC2 Game2.jpg|The auto-turret File:HunterSeekerMissile SC2 DevGame1.jpg|A hunter seeker missile References Category: Terran starship classes Category:Featured Articles Category:StarCraft II Terran units Category:Featured Articles